


Meat Buns

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: After not cleaning well, Suga and (Y/N) give the first years a reason to want to get better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Kudos: 95





	Meat Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked the one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

“Hinata! You need to actually clean, not just sweep the dirt into the corner and call it a day!” You try to scold your kouhai with your fists on your hips but the spunky red-head swirling the broom around in circles makes you laugh to no end.

Suga wraps an arm around your shoulders, his eyes squinting with joy as he watches Hinata and Kageyama somehow make more of a mess than when practice started earlier. “I don’t know how they do it, but they just do.”

“I know.” You grin up at your silver-haired boy and poke his cheek with your finger. You can hardly believe that it’s already been two years together. Not to your surprise, but Suga has only gotten better-looking since then. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Suga squeezes your body into a side hug, looking down at you with stars in his eyes. “Oy, Hinata! None of us will be able to go home if you keep doing this.”

“Yeah, Suga will treat you all to meat buns if you work faster!” You call out with your lips curling into a wicked smirk. 

“Kidding,” you whisper to him when he serves you a look.

However, the first-year boys—all of whole bunch, but Hinata has a special place in your relationship with Suga; he’s like a child to you guys—take your offer to heart. Within fifteen minutes instead of the usual thirty, everything is squared away.

“I think I’ll need you to bribe them again sometime, (Y/N)!” Daichi beams, seeing the gym sparkle. “Don’t worry, Suga; Asahi and I will help you pay for the meat buns.”

“I can’t believe you said that,” Suga grumbles after you turn off the lights and lock the door to the gym. Despite his pout, he still has high spirits. He takes hold of your bag and the handles hang from the top of his outside shoulder. With the arm closest to you, he grasps your hip with security. “Alright. I guess it’s time to buy the boys some meat buns that you volunteered on my behalf.”

Suga looks a lot happier after the third years buy the first years their meat buns and they all crowd underneath the glow of the lamp post. “They’re all ridiculous.”

“You love them though,” you point out and he nods with a happy sigh. You peer at Hinata with sauce dripping from both of his cheeks. “Hinata, honey, your cheeks are stained.”

You pass over a napkin and his first instinct is to say “Thanks, mom!” Everyone snaps their necks to stare at him and you also can’t help but to tilt your head at your little dude. “Sorry, (Y/N)! Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to call you mom!”

You ruffle his hair and Hinata tries to whip it back into shape. “Don’t worry about it. I mean, Suga and I are basically your parents without giving birth to all of you.” To this, everyone chuckles at and conversation leads into different directions until you all inevitably part ways for the night.

Suga pulls you close to his side while you walk home together. Since you live a block away, Suga suggested to accompany one another on walks to and from school, even before you began dating. His digits rub up and down the dip of your edges. “You know, (Y/N), you make me the happiest man alive.”

Right there, tears prick the corners of your eyes and threaten to slip. “I love you so much.” In the middle of the sidewalk, your arms loop around him in an embrace and he snuggles his head into the crook of your neck. Your silver-haired fox has your whole heart to take, no matter what.


End file.
